PikWii
The PikWii is a new console, built to contain only fan-made games based on Pikmin. Everybody that can code or programme a game in the world of Pikmin is welcomed to contribute their work to this console. The PikWii also contains dev-kits for people who want to start programming their own game, which was wished by the whole Pikmin fan community, and now got finally granted. As a bonus, everyone can create their own achievements and add them to their games. They are called Pikchievements. The Console The PikWii looks exactly like the original Wii, but you can use following gadgets as controllers, depending if the games make use of these controls: * Wii Remote (original position) * Wii Remote (sideways) * Wii Remote + Nunchuk * Classic Controller, Classic Controller PRO * Wii Remote Plus * Nintendo DS * Nintendo 3DS * Wii U GamePad * Balance Board If you wish, you can order special skins of every game contributed to the console for free, depending which game offers a skin. Those skins include a full skin for your PikWii main console, every one of the various controllers you can use, and also for your Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS. If you do not like skins, you can just buy a PikWii with an official FourPack design, that shows all the characters of the FourPack-Installment waving at you. if you do not like this either, choose another color than white, which include every color of the Pikmin. Online-Service The console has a large variety of internet browsers, that always be updatet everytime you enter the internet mode. That allows you to watch videos on the internet and play browsergames of your free choice. The default WiFi-Connection is also offered, so you are able to play co-op Pikmin games with your friends over the internet. And in future games, that would be up to 16 players at once. Also, there´s a PikWiiShop-Channel, where you can download the games you want to play on your PikWii than buying them in stores. PikWii game startup The game for the PikWii that is offered at the beginning of the retail sale is Pikmin: A Dweevils Chance as the front game of the FourPack, a game package that is currently in development. But if you buy the whole package before it is fully aired, you´ll be rewarded with special Pikchievemnts, that also grant you 5 PikPik-carrots for each one. (see Pikchievement-System for further info) Pikchievement-System The Pikchievement-system is based off the achievement-system from XBLA. For each achievement you unlock, you´ll get PikPik-carrots as a reward, and the harder they are to get, the more PikPik-carrots can you retrieve. The difficulties are: * Easy: Worth 5 PikPik-carrots * Normal: Worth 10 PikPik-carrots * Hard: Worth 25 PikPik-carrots * Very hard: Worth 50 PikPik-carrots * Titan Dweevil with Iron armor!: Worth 100 PikPik-carrots Some amounts will vary from game to game, depending on the custom-difficulty the developers choose for their achievements. The PikPik-carrots can be used to buy real stuff at "Olimar´s goods" and the "Chef Louie Restaurant". (Both shopping channels available through the PikWiiShop-Channel) Games for the PikWii Dear Developers, feel free to add your games into this list! But if the list seems to be kind of "overfilled", I'll make a page for all games (if the list reaches 50 Games to be exact). Please look at this template before you add your game to the list: * Game (Developer/Publisher/release date/if available, other platforms it was released on) Also, only add games to the list that have an existing page and are linked correctly. So, here goes. Games for PikWii: * Pikmin: A Dweevils Chance (Aligator_VGZone/ Nintendo/ 28th of October) * Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs (Cheepy-Cheepy/Pikmin Fanon Incorporated/Wii U) * Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants *Pikmin: The Huge Debt *One Pikmin (Piki1/Nintendo/TBA/3DS) *Starmin *Pikmin: Theme Park: Released prior to 1.4 with a set of acivments. *pikmin: detainment * Pikcanon-NOT (yes, a game exists with that name) Category: Consoles